Samuraïs
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Tokito a perdu ses parents... Désespérée, elle erre dans la rue et revoie Shinrei, un ancien ami d'enfance. Celui-ci lui propose de vivre avec lui et la jeune femme accepte avec plaisir. Cependant elle découvrira que son ami et premier amour a bien changé...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ! Sinon, voici une fiction qui vous remontera peut-être le moral... Ou pas. Je suppose que ça dépend des gens. C'est une fiction longue que je vais faire assez au feeling mais je vais faire également tout mon possible pour la finir (j'aime quand une histoire se termine). Le titre pourra peut-être changer en fonction de comment l'histoire avancera...  
_ _Evidement, je ne possède ni SDK ni Tokito ni rien ni personne qui peut bien apparaître dans cette fic._

 _Et maintenant place à la fiction ! Je vous souhaite de passer un excellent moment !_

* * *

 **Samurais**

Tokito marchait dans la ville, seule. A quinze ans, la jeune femme était très jolie bien que son regard soit sombre. En effet, elle n'était pas aussi innocente que le voulait son jeune âge. Tokito avait vu sa mère mourir d'une maladie inconnue alors qu'elle n'avait cinq ans. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, son oncle Muramasa était mort il y avait de cela quelques mois. Quand à son père, il était mort il y avait de cela trois jours. En d'autres mots elle était seule. Tokito soupira. Où pouvait-elle aller ?

Alors que notre chère Tokito trainait depuis une demi-heure sans but : elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Sauf peut-être… Alors qu'elle relevait le visage, contente d'y avoir pensé, elle aperçut un ancien ami d'enfance…

-Shinrei !

Ce dernier se retourna, il était devenu un beau jeune homme, des cheveux blonds lui arrivant à ses épaules et des yeux caramels et il avait grandi… Elle lui arrivait à la poitrine. Une chose avait cependant changé : le sourire qu'il arborait si souvent avait à présent disparut…

-Tokito ?, demanda Shinrei étonné. Cela fait bien longtemps… Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Je suis contente de te voir. Habites-tu toujours avec ton père ?

-Non. Il est mort il y a de cela quelques années. Mais tu es seule ? Et ton père et ton oncle ? Ils ne sont pas là ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme baissa la tête.

-Ils sont morts ?

Le blond était effaré. Ainsi, Tokito avait perdu ses deux derniers parents. Cela devait être difficile pour une enfant si jeune.  
La jeune femme, elle, baissait la tête, penaude. Ce n'était bien sûr pas sa faute. Elle avait beau être bonne au katana, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu… Peu importe. Cela, elle y repenserait autant qu'elle le voudrait plus tard.

-Oui, Shinrei.

-Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile. Alors… Viens ! Je t'emmène chez moi !

Tokito sourit.

-Tu es toujours à la maison principale de ta famille ?

-Non. Je loue un petit studio pas loin. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Absolument pas. Je ne ferais pas la fine bouche tant que je serais dans cette situation.

-Très bien ! Suis-moi alors !

Et Shinrei repartit, Tokito sur ses talons. Celle-ci se posait pas mal de questions. Notamment sur le fait que son cousin ait prit son indépendance. Lui qui faisait auparavant tout ce que lui disaient ses parents et plus précisément son père. Il avait grandi. Et apparemment, cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal.

-Au fait, commença Shinrei tournant un peu la tête pour voir son amie.

-Oui ?

\- J'ai un colocataire pour le studio. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit c'est soit ça soit la rue.

-OK… Dans ce cas, on est arrivé. Voilà ton nouveau chez toi !

Pour toute réaction, la jeune femme siffla. En effet, son ami avait peut-être parlé d'un studio mais à ce stade-là c'était plutôt un appart' ! L'immeuble qu'ils avaient devant eux était immense et luxueux, ce n'était rien à côté des petits immeubles standards abritant d'ordinaire les studios. L'immeuble était même entouré d'une sorte de petit parc avec de l'herbe, des parterres de fleurs et de grands arbres ! C'est dire si c'était un luxe ! Les appartements devaient être luxueux et immenses.

-Viens ! Ne perdons pas de temps, l'appela le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de la main. Et Tokito courut à sa suite trop contente d'avoir un chez-elle-même si c'était temporaire.

Le hall de l'immeuble n'était pas très grand mais transpirait l'argent et le raffinement. Malgré cela, les deux jeunes gens ne s'attardèrent pas et montèrent directement par l'ascenseur.

-Au fait, tu fais quoi comme études ?, demanda abruptement Shinrei la sortant de sa rêverie pour meubler un tems soit peu l'ambiance.

-Fac de littérature, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac. Et toi ?

-Je suis plutôt dans les sciences.

-Je vois… Je ne trouve pas ça très passionnant…

-Evidement ! Les sciences et toi… Ça fait une si longue histoire ! Rien que les multiplications…, rit Shinrei en sortant de l'ascenseur (celui-ci s'étant évidemment arrêté) suivie de son amie.

-C'est ça ! Moques-toi de moi pendant que tu y es ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : moi aussi j'ai des trucs humiliants sur toi. Tu veux que je te les ressorte ?

-Nan c'est bon. Et puis c'est pas aussi sensationnel et drôle qui toi !

Sur ses belles paroles et le grognement en sourdine de Tokito, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans l'appartement vite suivi par son amie. S'avançant dans le studio/appart…

-Eh bien quel joli couple !

Aussitôt, Tokito, pétrifiée d'horreur, se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix…

* * *

Et la suite pour plus tard ! Je sais, je suis sadique pour finir comme ça. Je ferais aussi vite que possible pour l'écrire sans toutefois la bâcler.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus donc si vous pouviez me mettre un review ce serait génial ! N'oubliez pas que les auteurs se basent sur les commentaires pour améliorer leurs fictions et qui sait, modifier un peu la fiction...

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite ! Et reviewez s'il-vous-plait !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente donc le second chapitre de Samuraïs ! En espérant que vous allez aimer...**

 **Crédits: Je ne possède rien sauf l'histoire. Sinon, tous les persos sont à *roulement de tambours* Akimine Kamijyo !**

 **Réponse à ma seule revieweuse ! (Je ne sais pas si ça existe mais bon):**

 **Neliia: ça s'orthographie bien comme ça au moins ? Bref ! Merci. Et pour tout te dire même si c'est pour ne rien dire, j'aime les reviews. Néanmoins, je suis contente que le début t'es plu et sache que j'ai failli abandonner cette fiction... Mais en voyant ta review je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre et j'ai retrouvé des idées. Donc merciiii ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire^^ Même si je pense que tu vas être déçu par ce qui était au départ une coupure vraiment sadique...**

 **Au fait ! Je sais pertinnement qu'Akira est aveugle mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai décidé qu'il recouvrirait la vue. Ah ! Et si vous trouvez que c'est bizarre que Tokito qui n'a que 15 ans soit à la Fac c'est normal. A vrai dire, j'ai un peu mélangé mais... Ca m'a donné de nouvelles idées ! 'Fin bref, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse le premier vrai chapitre de Samuraïs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un colocataire détestable et de mauvaises nouvelles**

-Eh bien quel joli couple !

Aussitôt, Tokito pétrifiée d'horreur, se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix…

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme absolument magnifique avec de grands yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux blond-roux. Il avait un sourire ironique et suffisant aux lèvres et était à peu près de sa taille.

-TOI ! Et, comme mue par son corps lui-même, sa jambe fit un très joli coup-de-pied fouetté et arriva en plein visage de l'inconnu, qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

-'Tain !, jura le jeune homme en se relevant tout en se tenant avec son ami le mur. NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

-Ah. Désolée. Ou pas. Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa Tokito un peu confuse. Mais en fait tu peux pas être lui, t'es trop faible.

-QUOI ? Répète un peu ça !

Et le jeune homme lui envoya un pain à une vitesse sidérante qu'elle se prit en pleine figure. Aussitôt, la jeune femme répliqua par un second coup de pied et… Les deux jeunes gens partirent dans une lutte impitoyable devant un Shinrei quelques peu étonné.

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs faisait tranquillement la cuisine en sifflotant tandis que, derrière, Tokito et le blond-roux s'envoyaient des regards noirs accompagnés de petites piques du genre « Tss, t'es vraiment qu'un minable », « tu t'es vue idiote ? » etc. Et autres mots sympas depuis une heure.

-Au fait, Tokito, pour qui as-tu pris Akira ?

-Akira ?, demanda la jeune femme en levant un sourcil. Ah ! Tu veux dire le minable !

-Minable moi ? Répète un peu pour voir !, régit au quart de tour ledit Akira.

-Vous ne vous connaissez pas ? On aurait dit pourtant.

-Non Shinrei. Je ne le connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Quant au reste, c'est personnel désolée !

Et elle sourit gentiment en piochant dans sa nourriture.

-Comme tu voudras.

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence un moment…

-Au fait, combien de temps vas-tu rester là idiote ?, demanda finalement Akira en relevant les yeux.

-Je peux savoir en quoi cela te regardes minable ?

Et ils échangèrent un regard chargé de colère. Le reste du repas se fit en silence.

-Le lendemain-

 _Bip bip bip_ …

Un poing fracassa le réveil qui s'était avisé de réveiller une certaine jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Yeux vite agressés par la vive lumière du soleil matinale.

-Tokito-chan c'est ça ? Moi à ta place j'irais vite à l'école avec tes camarades si je ne veux pas louper maAAAIIIIEUH ! Ça fait mal !

-Je suis au courant abruti ! Et j'ai quinze ans !

Le blond releva la tête, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres :

-Dans ce cas, tu me dois le respect, j'ai dix-sept ans _petite Tokito-chan._

Evidemment, cela fit rager la jeune adolescente. Mais elle décida de laisser passer pour une fois : elle voulait éviter de réveiller Shinrei qui dormait vu qu'il ne travaillait que l'après-midi le lundi tout de moins…  
Tokito faisant donc fit d'Akira, qui n'ayant pas que ça à faire alla manger, réa-arrangea le canapé-lit défait. Puis, elle alla s'habiller et fut bien vite prête… Prête à commencer une journée de cours qui, elle le savait, serait également la dernière...

-Flash-Back-

Tokito entra dans le hall et fut aussitôt accueillie par le directeur lui-même. Poli et galant-tout le contraire d'un certain blond de sa connaissance-il l'escorta jusqu'à son bureau. Mais l'étudiante n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas avec ses notes plus hautes que la moyenne qu'ils…

-Mademoiselle ? Vous m'écoutez ?

« Reste concentrée Tokito c'est bientôt fini. »

-Oui monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous dites ?

-Que nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous garder. Je veux dire… Vous avez des résultats plus que satisfaisants. Quinze sur vingt de moyenne à la Faculté c'est plus que satisfaisant. Mais, c'est un Etablissement privé ici. Quand bien même vos résultats frôleraient les vingt de moyenne, si l'argent ne suit pas alors nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Hors votre père est mort il y a peu de temps c'est exact ?

Voilà ce que Tokito n'aimait pas dans ce monde. Si t'as de l'argent alors on te léchera les pieds et tu passeras pour quelqu'un de fort mais… Si t'as rien alors tu es un homme (ou une femme) mort(e). Mais en même temps… Elle avait évolué dans ce monde depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En d'autres termes, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Cela ne servait à rien d'écouter. Elle était _out._ Bye bye. Sayonara. Adios Amigos. Arivederci. Le monde des forts s'était fermé devant elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse en franchir les portes. Dommage. Mais c'était ainsi.

-Donc… Je vous dis au revoir Mademoiselle. Et encore désolé.

-Je comprends. Au revoir.

Ainsi, la jeune femme franchit pour la dernière fois, les portes de la meilleure Faculté de Tokyo.

-Retour au présent-

Tokito était devant la Faculté moderne qui mélangeait sans effort les Lettres et la Science. Faculté Mibu. C'était ce qui était marqué devant la porte menant à l'accueil. Si elle devait dire une bonne chose sur son ancienne Fac, c'était qu'elle était réactive. Après tout, quelques heures après qu'elle soit virée, la jeune fille était déjà inscrite à une autre. Certes publique mais c'était mieux que rien. En entrant, Tokito eut un petit sourire: elle avait peut-être dégringolé sur l'echelle sociale, elle allait peut-être en baver mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et surtout pas sa famille ou son honneur. Ils étaient déjà en lambeaux.

* * *

 **La suite** **au prochaine épisode !**

 **Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et je vous supplie de laisser une review. S'il-vous-plaiiiit !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu *s'incline***

 **A la prochaine ! Et je vais essayer de mettre les chapitres plus rapidement !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment va ? Moi pas du... OK. On ne parle pas de la pluie ni du beau temps... Bon alors voici la suite de Samuraïs ! Que j'ai enfin fini et que je peux enfin vous presenter !_

 _Disclaimer: *tousse* Alors. Vous n'allez pas pas le croire mais Kamijyo m'a cédé tout ses droits d'auteur sur Kyo et compagnie... Si si. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Eh bien vous avez raison. Surtout que je ne sais pas parler couramment japonais alors...Je ne possède rien._

 _Réponse au review_

 _Ne_ _liia (j'ai bien orthographié hein ?): Eh oui Tokito est une petite surdouée^^ Mais c'est aussi pour la mettre au même niveau que les autres persos... Et comme pour moi elle est jeune... Ben en fait, c'est le genre d'amitié (que ces deux imbéciles, eh oui je traite mon perso principal d'imbécile, n'avoueront jamais) où tu as envie de frapper l'autre mais H24. Les prémices de l'amour peut-être... *rire démoniaque* En tout cas merci^^_

 _Place à la fanfic ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Adaptation**

Tokito entra dans l'amphithéâtre. Il y avait beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de monde. Elle ne savait pas qu'autant de gens aimaient la littérature. Ou peut-être était-ce parce c'était plus simple que les sciences. Qui sait ? Un groupe la bouscula et elle eut envie de les remettre à leur place mais se tut. Après tout, ce n'était plus comme avant. Elle n'était plus la petite surdouée qui avait une place dans la société grâce à ses origines. Non, ici tout le monde partait du même point et essayer d'y arriver. Anxieuse, la jeune fille s'assit au bout d'une rangée, s'installant. Elle avait pris comme options : l'italien, le japonais et l'anglais. A la pensée de cette dernière langue elle grimaça : elle et l'anglais… Quand le maître de conférences arriva, la salle se tut et les derniers arrivés s'assirent. Le cours pouvait commencer...

Dès que midi arriva, Tokito se dirigea vers le self, abattue. Quatre heures de cours d'un coup. Et elle recommençait à quatorze heures avec deux heures de TP. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait sa vie ! En plus, la nourriture du self était totalement décevante. La jeune fille se fit bousculer de nouveau par un autre groupe. Et elle en oublia de se taire :

-Wah ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Regardez un peu où vous marchez abrutis !

Celui qui semblait être le leader s'approcha et la regarda bien de haut :

-T'as dit quelque chose, petite souris ?

-Oui : Regardez un peu où vous marchez abrutis !

-Ecoute petite. Les gamines de ton genre vont en maternelle, en CP quoi.

-La petite souris, comme tu dis, elle va te mettre un pain en pleine figure et tu vas te…

-Arrêtez !

Les deux protagonistes ne se quittèrent même pas du regard. Et Tokito n'était qu'une boule de nerfs sur le point d'exploser : sa famille était morte, elle avait été virée de sa dernière faculté, elle avait un coloc' qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote et en plus, il fallait qu'elle se farcisse un type qui se croyait le maître du monde… Où était la blague dans tout ça ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais ne voulait plus qu'une chose, SE DEFOULER.

-Tokito ! Calme-toi !

La jeune fille en plein duel de regard se détourna de l'imbécile et fixa son regard sur celui qui l'empêchait de tuer son opposant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'Akira ! Le minable qui l'insultait quasiment à chacune de ses phrases…

-Trop drôle. Hilarant. Tu fais quoi là Akira ?

-Je t'empêche de faire une énorme bétise. Alors tu te tais. Et tu confirmes ce que je te dis compris ?, lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que son opposant l'entende.

Interloquée, Tokito hocha la tête et Akira en profita pour se mettre devant elle tandis que la salle commençait à entrer en effervescence.

-Tu fais quoi là, Dragon ?, demanda le type.

-Tu sais qui tu agresses là au moins ? Je te le donne en mille. Ma copine. Alors des excuses tout de suite.

-Ta… Copine ?!

La salle, le type et Tokito avaient le souffle coupé devant cette révélation.

-Je ne te crois pas… Tu confirmes souris ?

-C'est à moi que tu parles conn…

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Vas-y Toki-chan. Dis-lui, la coupa son coloc' préféré (NdA : c'est ironique hein X). Ok je sors…)

Tokito sentait la salle entière sur le qui-vive. Y aura-t-il un nouveau couple à inaugurer aujourd'hui même ? Ou étais-ce une plaisanterie ?

-Non, annonça calmement la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête Akira mais on est coloc' et c'est tout.

Sur ses dernières phrases, l'adolescente tourna les talons, la tête fière, et sortit de la salle totalement silencieuse son sac sur l'épaule.

 **-Première heure de TP-**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je meurs de faim. Et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter quoi que ce soit. De toutes manières c'est trop tard. Et si c'était à refaire j'aurais exactement la même réaction. »

-La place est prise ?, demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux verts emplis d'innocence.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toutes manières j'ai été transférée ici aujourd'hui même alors…

-C'est vrai ? Alors présentons-nous, fit la blonde en s'installant tranquillement à côté de Tokito. Moi c'est Yuya Shiina et toi ?

-Tokito Mibu. Enchantée.

-Je vois. Donc si j'ai bien compris tu n'as personne avec qui discuter ? Au fait, je ne sais pas si je sois te féliciter ou te blâmer d'avoir rembarrer Akira au self !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais beaucoup de filles aimeraient ne serait-ce que passer une seule nuit avec Akira. Et que tu lui parles comme ça... Ca n'a pas plu à tout le monde...

-Pas grave ! J'en ai connu d'autres ! Et puis je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule.

-Peut-être mais tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'expliquer les règles ici. Histoire de ne pas te retrouver dans une mauvaise, très mauvaise situation...

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Il y a des imbéciles de partout. Mais si tu veux savoir, il y a une personne en particulier à ne pas embêter.

-Qui ?

-Kyo. C'est un prof mais il vaut mieux eviter de le contrarier.

-Je vois.

-Ainsi que sa bande. Donc fais gaffe.

Tokito allait répliquer quand le professeur entra dans la pièce et commença le cours. Sommant aux élèves d'au moins se taire.  
Les deux heures passèrent rapidement au goût de la jeune femme mais apparemment pas à Yuya puisqu'elle baillait aux corneilles et ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la leçon.

Une fois les TP terminés, Tokito était libre. Ainsi, elle se leva et sorti suivit de Yuya. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable et la jeune Mibu en profita pour lui demander:

-Tu fais parti de sa bande ? A Kyo je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle au vu du regard d'incompréhension qu'avait la jeune fille.

-Aaaahhhh ! Eh ben... Comment dire? Je suppose que...

-Ou bien t'es leur mascotte ?

Yuya éclata de rire. Un rire frais, plein de chaleur et de bonheur.

-Nan ! Quand même pas ! Mais on va dire que je n'ai pas leur talent.

-Je vois... Bon, j'y vais. J'ai à faire.

Et elle commença à s'éloigner quand elle entendit Yuya lui crier:

-A demain Tokito !

 **-Quelques heures plus tard-**

-Désolé. Vous êtes mineure. Revenez dans deux ans.

Et le commerçant la ramena fermement à la porte. Tokito en avait marre. Elle sentait son masque de jeune fille parfaite et sans histoire se fissurer. Il s'agissait là du quinzième refus. Et Dieu savait qu'elle avait tout fait ! Si ce n'était pas pour son âge, c'était pour son sexe. Egalité homme-femme ? Foutaises !

-OK. Je crois que je vais rentrer. De toutes façons je dois bosser mes cours. Et il est déjà dix-sept heures.

Enervée, la jeune femme ruminait sa colère sur le chemin du retour. Elle insultait mentalement à peu prés tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle en était au gouvernement, aux personnages politiques quand elle entendit quelque chose. Un bruit. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué mais la nuit était apparue plongeant la ville dans le noir. Celui-ci était entrecoupé deci-delà par des lumières mais cela ne préoccupait en rien Tokito. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra pour mieux entendre. Et elle perçu de nouveau le même bruit: un gémissement. Et comme par hasard, il venait d'une ruelle. Ou d'une impasse. Impossible de le savoir : tout était noir et la ruelle présumée l'était encore plus. Elle semblait ETRE la nuit. Ce qui était impossible. Mais cela lui lançait aussi un défi : "Oseras-tu venir affronter ce qui se cache ici ? En as-tu le culot ?" Voilà ce qui lui semblait dégager de la ruelle si lugubre.

Or Tokito adorait relever les défis. Et c'est ce qui la fit y aller. Elle prononça une phrase. Une seule avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres le sourire aux lèvres, son sac sur l'épaule et de la détermination plein les yeux.

"J'espère qu'il restera à manger quand je reviendrai chez Shinrei, je commence déjà à avoir faim..."

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, bon c'est juste des chapitres charniers pour poser l'histoire mais dès le prochain je vous promet qu'on en saura un oeu plus sur nos chers tourtereaux ou plutôt Tokito-chan ! En espèrant que vous avez aimer ! Maintenant place aux reviews !_


	4. Chapter 4 (1ère partie voire quart)

Bon alors je m'excuse pour ce tout petit chapitre. Au départ, il devait être beaucoup plus long. Et ce n'est pas la fin non plus. J'ai encore des idées pour Samuraïs et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais lâcher Tokito ! Oui, courage ! Simplement, j'ai plein d'autres choses sur le feu et j'ai décidé de quand même mettre cette moitié (ce quart oui !) de chapitre.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient encore et toujours à Akimine Kamijyo. Hélas *regrette toujours*

Réponse aux reviews:

Neliia : J'ai seize ans donc je me considère comme jeune... Evidement, il y en a qui sont encore plus jeune sur ce site hein X) Yuya et Kyo ? L'avenir nous le dira !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas le mot magique : **Reviews**

* * *

Chapitre 4 (1er quart de partie [shame on me !])

Cela faisait à présent un quart d'heure que Tokito marchait, guidée par les pleurs devenus gémissements plaintifs. Parfois la jeune fille trébuchait sur des objets inidentifiable. A la réflexion, elle n'était même pas sure que c'était des objets. La seule chose de tangible dans cet endroit était les gémissements. Pour un peu, avec toute cette obscurité on se serait cru dans Alice au pays des merveilles ! Version bien plus sombre, lugubre... La jeune fille eut un frisson passagé. Mais jamais elle n'envisageait de faire demi-tour. Certes elle était exécrable, associable et autre comme le disait si bien Akira mais elle était aussi tenace. Et ne dérogeait jamais au but qu'elle s'était fixée.

Tokito en était là dans ses réflexions quand une lumière s'alluma. La fille de Fubuki eut un bref mouvement de recul et papillonna un instant des yeux histoire de voir plus clair. Il s'agissait d'un porche à à peine vingt mètres d'elle. Elle était dans un couloir, une sorte de boyau rendu plus sombre avec la nuit, qui était d'ailleurs totalement tombée. Prise d'un doute soudain, Tokito se retourna brusquement, regardant ce qu'elle prenait pour des objets. Il s'agissait en fait de vêtements, de sacs, de ferrailles et autres objets ordinaires.

-C'est n'importe quoi... Qui irait abandonner là des objets de "première necessité"?, se demanda à voix haute la jeune fille.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le bruit si léger qu'il était qui l'accompagnait et la guidait depuis le début... disparut. Cela lui fit un choc un peu douloureux, comme une sirène dont elle se serait habitué au son qui s'arrêtait d'un seul coup, la laissant dans le noir.  
Seulement, Tokito n'était pas une enfant qui avait peur facilement, et encore moins du noir. Depuis toute petite, son père et son oncle lui avait appris à se battre, que se soit avec une épée, un revolver, un simple couteau ou son corps lui-même. Elle était plus que prête.  
La jeune fille ressentit brusquement une présence derrière elle. Une présence qu'elle ne sentait pas auparavant. Sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna doucement. Prête à toute eventualité. C'est pourquoi, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur... une enfant. Une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine six ans. Les cheveux crasseux coiffés en une tresse à moitié défaite, deux grands yeux dont la lumière ne laissait aucune chance de voir la couleur et des joues striées de larmes redonnant la peau blanche là où la peau était noire de crasse. Pas grande mais maigre avec des membres décharnés. C'était à se demander comment elle pouvait se tenir debout.

-Madame...

Un souffle. Aussi ténu que le murmure du vent. S'il y avait un truc dans lequel Tokito n'était pas douée c'etait indéniablement avec les enfants. Elle ne les comprenait tout simplement pas. Mais pour le coup, la jeune femme fit un effort: elle s'approcha de l'enfant tout doucement et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Oui ?, l'encouragea-t-elle, relançant la fillette.

-Aidez-moi !, éclata en sanglots l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de Tokito.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
